Red Star
by Rein Mikazuki
Summary: B had always loved L to the point of obsession. But how would his idol react to his various murders? Well after locking BB up in prison L came by for a visit…a visit to his blood red star...slight LxB


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and I, sadly, never will. You don't need to sue me **

**So here's my second try at fanfiction! This time it's a oneshot in the DN universe :D Hopefully you enjoy it! Just as a warning I switch POV's randomly. Also this contains spoilers from a bunch of stuff, I'd tell you what it is but that would spoil it...(Duh...) If you're good with that read on! XD**

**In case you're one of those people who enjoy listening to music while reading I'd recommend you put on Red Stars by the Birthday Massacre. It's what gave me the inspiration for this particular piece. **

_The officer slammed his hands down on the table with a roar of frustration. "I've had it with you! It's always L this, L that! Why can't you get it through your thick head that L doesn't care about you? You're just another criminal among thousands to him. He probably doesn't even remember your name anymore!"_

_The cool glare turned on him showed exactly what his prisoner thought of those words. With a condescending tone the infamous serial killer informed the officer of his grave miscalculation. "That's where you are wrong. L does care. He _will_ come see me. Soon."_

"_Argh, I give up. You're hopeless!" And with that the officer returned the prisoner to his handcuffs and escorted him out of the interrogation room._

L was actually rather impressed that he'd kept his cool for so long. Most of the officers cracked after about ten minutes of trying to deal with the obsessed sociopath. This one had lasted almost thirty minutes before he snapped. With a single click of his mouse the detective closed the live feed of Beyond Birthday's interrogation.

The homicidal maniac had been caught almost three months ago. And, despite their best efforts, the police had yet to force any further details or motives out of B. He'd always demand to see L, telling them he wouldn't tell them anything they wanted to know. If they wanted to know anything then they had to bring him L. B insisted that was the only way to make him talk.

L disagreed. They could possibly make him talk by employing torture tactics. There was a ten percent chance of success.

But there were a couple flaws to that course of action. Firstly, they were prohibited from torturing prisoners by the law. As the police, they could not break the law for a single stubborn prisoner. Secondly, there was no guarantee that torture would succeed. L knew B's mind was highly unstable, but it was also very similar to his own. L was not the type to cave under pressure, or in this case torture, so B might not cave either. But the mental instability gave everything an uncertain output.

You could never predict what Beyond would do next.

That was why L was still keeping tabs on his former heir. The puzzle that made up B's mind wasn't solved yet. The young criminal still occupied a portion of L's attention as he tried to unravel the complexity that was Beyond Birthday. He'd come so close to succeeding in his criminal endeavor. If Naomi hadn't seen the connection between the unknown murderer and her quirky partner, he would have succeeded. The case would have been unsolvable even for L. He might know what had happened but the doubts would have always been there. He could never be 100 percent certain about B's motives. 99.9 percent was the closest he would ever be able to get to the truth.

And anything less than perfection would be a blight on his pride as the three best detectives in the world.

But on the flip side, Naomi would never have been able to make the connection if B hadn't made two mistakes. The first was attacking Misora in the alley. She would have made no contact with his "criminal" side if he had suppressed his curiosity. The second was mentioning the capoeira to her, even though she had never told his Ryuuzaki alias about it.

In fact, they would have not been able to find him if he hadn't decided to help out with his own case. If B had walked away and hidden until the suicide attempt was successful he would have achieved his goal. But he _had_ returned. And he _had_ helped Misora work through all the clues until she could see what his plan was. It would have been the only way to truly rub it in L's face that B had outsmarted him.

So L found himself putting down the case he was currently working on to view the tapes of B collected via Whammy. So far he had found nothing to suggest any motive beyond wanting to get L's attention. But the detective knew that couldn't be all. Not when it was B they were talking about.

He chewed on his thumb for a bit, considering his options. With a sigh, L pulled his phone out of his pocket. With a push of a button he was connected, "Quillish, I need plane tickets to Los Angles."

/

B glanced up idly as the lock to his cell quivered. Languid eyes turned their attention towards the door as it swung open noiselessly.

He peered up through his unkempt, black hair as a pair of officers entered his cell. "Get up." The one in the front brusquely ordered. He was completely bald, not a strand of hair covered his face comprised of planes and angles. Burly muscles stretched across his body, giving him the appearance of a professional wrestler. Taking in his appearence Beyond came to several conclusions about this officer. With his worn work shoes, the light brown and white fur that was rather long and coarse that lightly stained his clothes, and lack of a ring; Beyond knew that he was probably single and lived alone with a collie in an apartment. He had previously been married but had recently been divorced, if the faint marking from a previous wedding band was anything to go by. It would have faded by now if the divorce wasn't recent. With a glance towards the bald man's head the name Charlie Gordon revealed itself. He had approximately twenty seven years of life left.

B shifted slightly but otherwise made no move to change his position lying upside down on his cot. A feral grin crossed his face as the officers exchanged uneasy glances.

With another quick glance he revealed the younger companion to be named Quentin Hide. He had much more agreeable features than his over-muscled companion and a full head of light brown hair. B's interest was sparked as he took in his remaining life span, the man would die the following day at 2:15 pm. He turned appraising eyes on the younger man to learn what details he could of his soon-to-be-over life. He had a wedding ring plainly displayed on his finger, happily married if B was any good at profiling people. Judging by his strained face and deep bags beneath his eyes the cop had a young child or two at home that was difficult to deal with and had woken him up in the middle of the night. He lived far away and was forced to drive to work every day where he had a boring guard job. Quentin probably stood outside doors all day long. Loser.

The serial killer quickly refocused his attention on the pair of guards before him as they moved forward. His eyes flicked down to the handcuffs that Charlie held; they were planning to take him out of the room. Probably for another interrogation. Morons. Unless they had managed to procure L, and the very thought of L listening to these idiots made his lips curl in disdain, there was no way they could get him to talk.

No. They had to realize by now that nothing they could do would make him talk. Which meant the police must have come up with some sort of plan they thought would convince him to talk. It probably involved another of their "specialists" at forcing confessions and evidence out of criminals. He'd seen several and not one of them had gotten so much as a guilty shift of eyes out of him. All of them asked the same easily avoided questions and traps. He was able to breeze through everything they asked without letting a single undesired emotion show. Then he would openly smirk at their backs as they stormed out in frustration. The cameras would catch the smirk and guilty charges would continue to be pressed.

Still the incompetent police would never force a confession out of him without L. And L would not come at their beck and call. L would come when he deemed it time for him to step in. And step in he would. Beyond was a personal case. L _would_ make an exception to see him.

"Come on." Charlie's gruff voice cut through Beyond's wandering thoughts as he shook the handcuffs in B's direction.

Ahh, a man of all action and few words. He revised his earlier assessment of his personality. Charlie most likely lived with a roommate who owned a collie. He wasn't the kind of person who would want to deal with an animal always begging for attention. Which meant, for him to put up with the roommate, she must have been the hot, young girlfriend he was cheating on that caused his wife to divorce him. Feeling smug at how well he could read the cop offering him the handcuffs the grin on his face stretched wider still.

The unsettled expression was obvious on young Quentin as he regarded the insane psychopath in all his twisted glory. He must have been newly employed if he was still openly showing his emotions to the prisoners. It only encouraged the more unstable ones.

At least Charlie kept his face completely blank. But his eyes, always the eyes, gave him away. He was just as unsettled, if not more, than the youngster because he knew what prisoners like B would do when they got that look on their face. But B was counting on that reaction. Once Charlie got riled up expecting resistance B would go along quietly. But he'd keep the smile. Just to watch the confident cop squirm.

In a single fluid movement BB flipped over and was on his feet before the cop, hands held behind his back as he leaned forward. Without an ounce of hesitation the officer's hand was on his gun, leaving the cuffs in a single hand. His Cheshire cat grin only widened as he finally got a reaction out of the stoic Charlie.

"Now, now Charlie. That's no way to react when I finally get up!" His Cheshire grin didn't falter as he held his hands out in front of him. "See! I'll even let you cuff me now." A spark of madness flickered behind the serial killers eyes.

Charlie's eyes, which had widened as BB uttered his name, quickly narrowed as the prisoner in front of him pretended to give in. He'd heard from the other guards the nightmare B was. He would act one way and then do an about-face and do the last thing you expected. He purposely played with your emotions and got you to do exactly what he found the most amusing that day. He'd even gotten some of the most easy going and polite officers fired for violence.

Not to mention the most terrifying trait he'd just experienced. Beyond always knew things, things he shouldn't be able to know. He'd know about your situation at home, your name, some of the more superstitious ones even claimed he could read minds and predict the future!

Charlie was skeptical at best about everyone's crazy claims. While Beyond was a great topic of gossip between the many officers on break, there was no way he could do the things everyone claimed about him. Many still clung to the belief that he'd researched all the police before committing his crimes by hacking their system. While the thought of criminals being able to hack their high security computer systems was disturbing, it was far easier to accept than a psychic homicidal inmate.

So when said psychic offered him his hands with a grin promising mischief on his face, Charlie was more than ready to blast his genius little brain out if it meant he could get out of here safely. Without turning his head he called to his companion "Keep your gun trained on him." Before taking his hand off his own gun.

Quentin scrambled to do as ordered. He'd heard the rumors too. In seconds his gun was held in front of him with trembling hands. "D-Don't move Beyond! I won't hesitate to shoot if you try anything funny!"

Charlie almost growled with frustration. Now the prisoner definitely knew that the youngster was afraid of him! If he didn't already…

He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head as he placed the cuffs around the prisoner's outstretched hands. He was surprised at how much he needed to cinch the cuffs to keep them from slipping off the prisoners bony wrists. The infamous murderer was barely more than a skeleton!

Taking a closer look he found even more support for his skeleton theory. Bone white skin with deep ebony hair that stuck up randomly provided contrast between the two. The hair desperately needed trimming as it was growing past his shoulders. Beyond probably hadn't gotten a haircut since he came to this prison. The glaring orange prison suit they forced him to wear didn't do any favors for his complexion either. And while going pale from the lack of sun was common among high security prisoners…none of the others had it this bad. They still looked semi-normal, just a little whiter than average.

Deep bags rested under his eyes that spoke of many sleepless nights in an uncomfortable cot. But freakiest of all were his eyes. Deep red irises stared out from slightly yellow whites. If that wasn't disturbing enough, the eyes seemed capable of staring straight through you. Just making eye contact made Charlie feel like every secret he possessed was laid out on the table before him. And you couldn't miss the burns that were mostly hidden underneath his clothes. There were a couple you could see peeking out from under his collar and sleeves that gave him the appearance of some sort of demon from hell, covered with the flames of punishment. They were still a bright red despite how long they had been healing. Most likely the scars would never fade.

Charlie's careful scrutinisation of the prisoner was brought to a halt by the murderers' new target. "Quentin…" his deep voice purred out. "Such a pretty name you have. But you know what would make it better? If it started with an L!" the unstable prisoner gave a little sequel of delight at the idea.

"How do-" Charlie quickly cut the young cop off before he could give Beyond the satisfaction of a reply.

"Stop your drivel and come along." He pulled his gun out as well and nudged Beyond towards the door with it. As they passed the still gaping Quentin he gave him a little glare. The newbie quickly caught on that he'd messed up by giving the prisoner a reply to his little mind games. He flushed a brilliant scarlet and trailed behind the experienced cop like a dejected puppy.

But Charlie was worried. Quentin had been hired about a week ago. There was no prior mention of him in the data base before he applied to the job. Beyond couldn't have looked up before he applied. Which meant the prisoner would have to still have access to the records if he already knew his name…well…that or he could be the psychic everyone claimed him to be…

No. That was impossible. There had to be a realistic explanation for how the killer knew. And it didn't matter now anyways. Right now he had a job to complete. They were to escort the prisoner to the interrogation room where a private investigator would speak with him. It would probably end the same as it always did. Beyond would twist the man around until he fled the room screaming or crying. That's how it always worked…

Pathetic for such esteemed men to be broken by a murderer, really.

Beyond Birthday glanced around as they lead him to the same room as always. He was right about the new "specialist." Not that it would make a difference. He would talk to no one except L.

L. He gave a little laugh of delight at the very thought. Ignoring the apprehensive look he got from Quentin, he wouldn't live much longer anyways so no one cared what he though. B dwelled on his beloved Lawliet.

How long had it been since he'd last laid eyes on his one true equal? Far too long. He'd left Whammy's orphanage years ago and hadn't seen L since then. B could help the flare of disappointed rage that swelled within him. How could his L ignore him like this? L should have come after him the instant he fled the orphanage! Wasn't he, the great B, his only heir now that A was dead?

A, he couldn't help the sneer that crossed his face. What a pathetic little boy he'd been. Only a weakling undeserving of the title of L would commit suicide to escape his fate. It was nothing like what B had done. B would have proved himself superior to L with his death. He would have become the greatest mind on earth and the only one to surpass L! It was a prize worthy of death.

As they came to a stop in front of the interrogation room he wondered what kind of idiot he would have to deal with this time. He'd probably try the exact same tricks as the others. They should know by now that it was pointless. He amused himself as he remembered how he'd got the others to explode with rage. Pushing buttons was so fun! All he had to do was find the right ones and milk them for all they were worth. A little knowledge he shouldn't know mixed with the application of his ability to read people and they were all putty in his hands. He'd make them crack in his own time. Hmm…his goal this time was to upset him about five minutes in and keep him there for an additional half hour before he stormed out.

Now all he had to do was wreck a little havoc with dear Quentin. He deserved it for making it too easy for B. "Quentin" he dragged the name out tenderly. The officer flinched as he heard Beyond's voice.

The inexperienced police member spun around with apprehensive anger painted across his face "What do you want with me!"

A spark of delight lit up B's face. It was so easy to drive them over the edge!

"Now don't be like that with me." His voice gently chided the officer's rude reaction. "We're friends aren't we!" underneath the obvious delight was a hint of mockery.

Quentin stiffened at his words. "I'd never be friends with a killer like you!"

Opening his eyes wide, Beyond feigned genuine hurt. "But I thought you liked me! I thought you were gonna be nice to me like you are with your kids…is it because I'm not a cute as them? I have a twin too! He's doesn't have the burns though…maybe you're judging me cause you think I'm ugly?" his tone conveyed the emotions perfectly, as if Quentin's rejection had cut him right to the core. It was pitched to sound like a young child who didn't understand what was going on around him, that would get the proud new father.

Sure enough, Quentin's eyes stretched wide enough to rival his dear Lawli's. He began to splutter as B threw out the little jab about his twin sons. "How-How do you know that?" he cried out with shock.

"Quentin! Mind on the job!" Charlie's voice barked out and wrecked B's perfect little plan. He began to pout.

"Don't be like that Charlie…you're my friend too!" His eyes lit up again as if he had just realized that losing one friend was okay as long as he had another.

To his utter disappointment Charlie didn't react. Not that he had expected him to…not with something like that. Instead he finished punching the code into the interrogation room. They'd changed it since B was last here. It used to be 37890001. Now it was 87126588. Well at least it was more difficult now.

"When did they change the code?" B's eyes were open and sparkling with curiosity like a young child's. Charlie gave him a sharp look as Quentin looked on, spooked and curious. He didn't know about the change.

"Get in." So like Charlie to just ignore him. B sighed in disappointment.

"It's no wonder your wife left you…what surprises me is that your girlfriends hasn't left you yet." This finally got a reaction out of the stoic cop. He visibly twitched and his fists clenched at his side. "Maybe you're forcing her to stay?" While he knew the girl was there by her own free will it would upset the officer to be accused of an abusive relationship. He was the type to value free will.

"In." he hissed, eyes aflame. B grinned his Cheshire smile at the sight of his discomfort.

"Whatever." He breezed past his two escorts.

"Wait!" Beyond paused to look back at Quentin's outburst, "We're supposed to remove the cuffs first…" his surly voice told everyone what he thought of the idea.

"Aww" B crooned, "You're such a kind friend, Quentin." As Quentin stepped up and began to unlock the handcuffs with disgust on his face Beyond decided to do him a little favor. "Quentin…" he whispered in the doomed man's ear. The shiver that ran down his spine gave B a little thrill. "You should tell your wife and kids how much you love them. You don't have long left…" his eyes purposely flicked up to view his remaining life span. Quentin jerked back as if literally shocked by BB's words.

"Y-your threats don't affect me! You can't hurt me while you're locked up in jail!" Beyond just stared at him, eyes dead serious.

"Believe what you will but tell them anyways…ghosts never want to leave with regrets hanging over them." With that Beyond turned his attention from them and strolled casually into the room, hands stowed in his pockets.

He didn't even bother to look at his new interrogator. Instead Beyond plopped down in the seat offered to him and pulled his knees up to his chest. Even now he would sit as his mirror did. He yawned lazily as his eyes drifted closed. Ignoring the specialist always riled up their nerves.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you gained weight since incarceration." B's eyes snapped open as his gaze jerked up and scanned the room in alarm. That voice…

"What? Are you surprised I decided to come? I can leave you know…I'm very busy after all." Beyond Birthday's eyes finally located his companion in the room. White skin, black eyes, same outfit, raven flyaway hair…

"Lawli!" B cried with delight as he leapt up and rushed over like a puppy presented with his master. Without a second thought he flung his arms around the silent detective. L didn't even flinch as the child-like murderer wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"I've missed you so much! I can't believe you came to visit me!" He laughed in delight as he amended his statement. "No wait. I did know you'd come. I did a good job so you had to come praise me!" His eyes glowed as he looked up at the detective. Obviously waiting for the praise he thought he'd earned.

When L didn't respond B frowned in confusion. "Lawli? Why don't you answer? Didn't I do a good job?" Fear tinted with rage started to creep into his voice. "Why won't you talk to me! I did it all for you! Don't I at least get a response? Huh! Or am I simply not worth your time? We both know that's not true or else you wouldn't have come at all" He punctuated his emotional outpouring with a scream as he dug his nails into the stoic detective. "Answer me, L!"

"Don't use that name." L finally spoke and B froze on the spot, desperate to please his mentor. "As far as you are concerned my name is Ryuuzaki."

B's face lit up instantly. Ryuuzaki. He had been enough of a challenge that L had taken his alias after he'd won. That meant he was considered a challenge. The only other identities B knew that L used were always famous well known individuals. For L to take an unknown name like his meant he had done a good job. This must have been L's indirect way of complementing him! After all if he said 'good job' while on camera he could lose respect and pride.

"I understand Ryuuzaki!" now L would know he had gotten the compliment. "What do you want me to do?"

L stared at the boy clinging to him, hope and admiration shining in his disturbing eyes. He wanted to know why L was here. Not surprising, getting a confession out of criminals wasn't L's style. That was what the police and his various, sometimes illegal, contacts were for. He had come for a different purpose, he wanted something from his previous heir.

L took a second to consider how he wanted to deal with the young psychopath. There were various ways to get the information across to him, but he needed one that would allow him to pass it along without suspicion. If anyone connected him with B's future actions he could be in a very dangerous position. And so he leaned forward slightly and wrapped his arms around the young genius still clinging to him. He buried his face in the boy's wild hair as he placed his mouth next to his ear. Then he began to whisper very quickly.

"Backup, as you know I'm not here for a confession. I know you're guilty and don't need you to prove it to me. However, I do have a proposition for you to consider. You're a genius like me, this prison can't hold you if you put your mind to the task.

"I've seen you wasting your time here toying with the minds of everyone around you. Put your skills to better use. Escape. Escape and give me a truly unsolvable case. Then watch as I solve it and put you back in jail all over again. It can be a game. You escape, commit a new and impossible crime, than I catch you. I think it will provide both of us with a little bit of entertainment." Not to mention boost L's reputation...

"But I expect something genius of you. Give me a crime so impossible that it defies the imagination. And do it alone. Don't bring in some second rate lackeys to screw up your perfect plans. After all you're my star pupil. You came so close to surpassing me after all. You're my star…my blood red star…" With that L pulled back and shoved the boy off of him.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Beyond." This time L's voice was loud enough for the recorders to pick up. "I give you a little bit of freedom and you go kill people. Tell me what possessed you to do something so foolish in the first place!" His eyes stayed the same, dead to the world, but his face and tone gave the impression of a guardian who is appalled by their son's errant behavior. To anyone who didn't know him he would appear to be sincere in his actions.

But B knew better. It was all an act now, so he would act too. L had just trusted him with a sacred task. Alleviate his boredom. B would perform to the best of his ability until his dying day.

As his mind started to come up with schemes to fulfill his task his body began the deadly dance to remove all suspicion from L. Cringing slightly he looked up at his mentor's angry expression "I-I'm sorry Ryuuzaki…I don't know what came over me-"

L cut him off sharply "You're pathetic" B pretended to flinch and squeezed his eyes closed. "You don't know what came over you? As if! You've been unstable your whole life. You knew something like this would happen if I let you wander around! Don't try to play the innocent-insane-child card on me!"

"I'm sorry!" B wailed pathetically, "Please don't leave me here! It's cold and scary and gray and boring and-and I hate it!"

"You're supposed to hate it! It's a jail for goodness sake!" L's glare seemed to grow in intensity, but Beyond could see the amusement deep in his eyes. How they loved playing games like this, everyone around them was so easy to fool, "I hope you suffer for what you've done! All those innocent victims…Imagine what would have happened if that FBI agent hadn't caught on to your plot!"

At this L's voice lowered as more emotion entered into it. "You would have died B. Died." His voice was like a quiet whip and B flinched accordingly. "What would I have done if you died?"

"I'm so sorry!" B wailed again, as if he finally realized the repercussions of his rash actions. He rushed forwards and enveloped L in another hug. Tears began to stream down his face in gushing rivulets. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He began to chant the words over and over again like some sort of broken record. Mind racing he could barely stop the grin that threatened to break across his face as he leaned up and kissed L.

The reaction was instantaneous. L pushed him violently off of him. Having to keep up the act he quickly shifted tactics. "Stay away from me you murderer." His voice was low and conveyed a pain he didn't feel. "I don't ever want to see your face again."

"No! Ryuuzaki! I said I was sorry! Why don't you believe me?" B could wear the heartbroken expression perfectly. And maybe part of him was. L had certainly rejected his advances in record time.

"No, I came here to find out the truth. And like I thought you're guilty. All I have left to tell you is we're through. I hope you rot in jail." With that L swept past him and headed for the door. To complete the act B raced after him.

"Please forgive me! I'll never do it again! I promise!" the tears still clung to his face as he seized L's shirt in a desperate attempt to get him to stay. He collapsed onto his knees as if his legs had given out under him.

"Get off me filth." L brushed his hand away, steel in his expression, as he glared down at the boy crumpled to the ground in tears.

He stepped away from his fallen form and B let out a wail of anguish. He curled up into a ball, sobs racking his small frame, as he cried out in pain. L left the room without a backwards glance.

It was several minutes before the guards dared enter the room to return BB to his cell. As Quentin gazed down at the small form shuddering on the ground he felt a pang of pity race through his heart. Maybe he wasn't as heartless as everyone thought he was…

Worried, he glanced over at Charlie to see what he should do. Charlie's expression surprised him. He looked…guilty?

No, that didn't make sense. Why would Charlie feel guilty over the prisoner's tears? But then again he felt bad for the murderer too. He looked like a child abandoned by his parents as he remained on the floor sobbing his black heart out.

Taking the initiative Quentin leaned down and touched his shoulder gently, "Hey…It's gonna be alright." He tried to put a friendly smile on his face as B's tear streaked face turned towards him, looking for some sign of sympathy.

He sniffled quietly as the tears continued to flow. "No it's not." His voice sounded so hollow to the officers' ears. "Ryuuzaki's gone…he's never gonna come back…" Fresh tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay-" Quentin was cut off by B's shriek.

"No it's not! Ryuuzaki left me! I'm all alone now! He left me to die! No one cares about me!" He slammed his fists against the ground causing both cops to jump. Then he curled back up and wailed incoherently.

With a helpless glance in Charlie's direction Quentin stood back up. There didn't seem to be anything he could do to stop the tears streaming down the prisoner's face. At this point Charlie took over.

"Get up." His voice wasn't as gruff as it had been before, there was a hint of pity in it this time. When BB didn't respond, except to cry harder, he knelt down in front of him and refastened the cuffs onto his bony wrists.

"Come on." Charlie grunted as he pulled the pathetic young man to his feet. Quentin rushed over and helped support the hapless youth. Supported on both sides by the sympathetic cops, Beyond allowed the officers to carry him from the room. The tears gradually disappeared and B was left hanging there in silence. The pair of officers exchanged worried glances as they continued down the hallway. The tears were easy to understand, but the silence scared them.

When they reached the serial killer's cell, the cops were about to explode from the silent pressure hanging over them. As Charlie unlocked the door B finally spoke. "Thank you."

Both turned to him in shock. They could see sincere warmth there as he gazed at the pair of them. "I wish I could continue to enjoy your company…but I can't do that with Quentin." He turned his disturbing gaze on the younger member. "You really should tell your family what you feel for them…and maybe set aside some time to make sure they'll be okay without you." Quentin's eyes narrowed as rage surged through him.

Just as he opened his mouth to give Beyond Birthday the tongue lashing of the century he slipped from his grasp and stepped into the room. Sympathy filled his eyes as he gazed back at the officers. "I wish you good luck Charlie, you've got another twenty seven years to enjoy yourself…" and then he turned his head away and refused to speak another word.

Severely disturbed, Charlie unlocked the handcuffs and fled the cell, making sure to lock it behind him. Beyond was one of the lucky ones who didn't have to share a cell. The higher-ups were worried he would commit another of his bloody murders on any inmates they gave him. Charlie found it more likely that he would drive them as insane as he was. Anyone who was willing to set himself on fire was mentally unstable beyond redemption.

As the pair of officers hurried away from B's cell, disturbed beyond mere words, the Cheshire grin finally returned to his face.

They'd pulled it off without a hitch, no one would connect Ryuuzaki with B's future escape.

But he wasn't ready yet. No, he was going to stay in the prison until he had a plan behind his crimes. Once he was ready the prison would find itself missing a convict. But until then it was safer to stay here, waiting for the perfect plan to come to him.

Laughter echoed down the hallway behind the fleeing cops as BB finally let his amusement with the situation show. And his shinigami laugh finally sent the pair sprinting for safety.

"Kyahahaha!"

/

B's plans never came to fruition. Later that very same year the criminal killer known as Kira came to power. One of his first victims was the unstable psychopath.

Attention fully distracted, L turned his sights on the new killer. He came so close to proving the truth to the world and putting Kira behind bars. But in the end Kira held all the cards and L was forced to fold. He died the same year as his obsessed copycat. He was left with two heirs, Mello and Near, to finish the job he'd started.

It took them years, but Kira was eventually brought to meet his own justice. Sacrifices were made; Mello, Matt, Watari, L…But Light Yagami was caught in the end. He died a victim of his own injustice. Killed for being a criminal. And waiting at the end was a raven haired detective, who had abandoned his first interest for a far more exciting criminal…

**Ok please leave a review to tell me how I did! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review! It can even be something simple like "I liked it." Or if you didn't like it you could tell me what I could change to make it better...like my grammar sucked here and it should be this instead XD**

**~Rein**


End file.
